Fireworks in my head
by moonlight64
Summary: Total Jisbon fluff! They are on a festival and have fun there... In the end they watch a firework


**Some days ago I watched a firework and got the idea for that.**

**( It's a present for my firend Spenser... )**

* * *

It was 5 pm when Van Pelt stepped into Lisbon's apartment and closed the door.

It was the day of the big festival and they had to go there. . She really wanted to look good, but she had no idea how to do hat. That's why she had asked Van Pelt to come over and help her dressing up.

" Hey ! " Van Pelt smiled.

" Thanks that you help me with that silly stuff… " Lisbon sighted desperate.

" Oh, no problem! I love to help you! "

They had 2 hours until they would meet the others in front of the big park, which was closed for the part.

Van Pelt had brought her own dress and everything she needed with her, so that they could help each other.

" You have a dress? " Lisbon asked surprised.

" Sure! I guess you have none? " Van pelt smiled.

" No! Never I'll wear something like that! Not that it's looking bad, but it's too…" She grumbled.

" Then we have to find something, we can change of your normal clothes! Maybe we can mix a few things…" Van Pelt said thoughtfully while walking upstairs to Lisbon's room.

She looked through her wardrobe and finally found a long black shirt.

" You don't want me to wear only this shirt, do you? " Lisbon sighted.

" You'll look so great in it! But I need …" Van Pelt started searching through her things again. " Found it! " She held up a black scarf. " Put the shirt on. " She ordered.

Lisbon sighted and did what Van Pelt said. The shirt had long arms and ended over the knees.

It was pretty tight, but Van Pelt didn't care. " Now close your eyes and let me do…" She grinned. Lisbon closed her eyes and instantly Van Pelt started changing the shirt into a dress.

" Open your eyes" She smiled some time later.

" Wow! Grace you're an artist! " Lisbon laughed. " But I look stupid in it…"

" No you don't! You look amazing! Really…" Grace sighted. " Whish I could look as beautiful as you. "

Lisbon blushed " Thank you Grace."

" My work isn't done yet! " She grinned. " I've a nice idea for your hairstyle…"

" Oh god! I'll look like a doll when you dress me up like that! "

" You're a nice doll." She said " But first I'll make myself ready to go, then we have more time for you… " Soon she had her dress on and also her hair was in a perfect style.

" How did you do that so fast? " Lisbon wondered.

" Oh, I practised a lot… But now we come to you… " Grace smiled.

" Have I a reason to be scared? " Lisbon asked quietly.

" Only that they won't be able to take their eyes from you. " Grace giggled. " Also Jane will look at you the whole evening. "

" Why is that important? " Lisbon asked a bit too quickly.

" Oh, c'mon! You're not going to tell me that you didn't dress up like this only for Jane, are you? "

" No comment. " She grumbled.

" Doesn't matter if you admit it or not, you'll definitely take his breath away! True me; he even looks at you the whole day at work. He likes you a lot! "

" How can you tell that? " Lisbon wondered.

" Oh, it's simple… First, he looks at you the whole time; second, he is always worried about you; third, he would do everything for you; have I to go on? "

" I didn't notice that… Maybe it's only an illusion! He's never going to do that. How could he with silly me around… "

" Aw, I'm sure he likes you as well! I can ask him if you want… "

" Do that and I'll shoot you! " Lisbon glared at Grace. " Oh, you made me talk! Clever, but you spend too much time with Jane! "

" How could I? He's always with you! Only this trick I have from him " She smiled. " And finished… Look at it and tell me if you like it. "

Lisbon stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. It was really fascinating what Grace had done with her hair; she had pinned it up into a bun and only two curls were hanging loose around her face.

" You're really a great artist! " Lisbon said smiling.

" Thanks. I thought it would look good with your dress!" She laughed " But it's already 6.30! We have to hurry up! "

Soon they were sitting in Lisbon's car, driving to the festival.

" Nervous? " Van Pelt teased.

" If I'd say yes, would you shut up? "

" I don't think so. " She grinned.

When they left the parking lot and headed toward the entrance, everybody except Jane was already there.

" Wow! Grace, Boss you look great! " Rigsby started starring at Van Pelt.

" Poor Jane. " said Cho.

Lisbon blushed lightly but acted as nothing happened.

When Jane jumped out of his car, he instantly saw the rest of the team waiting for him.

He headed towards them. " Hey, guys… I'm sorry, there was so much traffic! You three look great! Where is Lisbon? "

" She's talking to somebody about our last case. " Rigsby said. " She'll be here again soon. "

When Jane turned around to look at the entrance , Lisbon nearly ran into him.

" Hey Jane. Nice that you came that early. " She said sarcastically.

But Jane didn't notice, he only looked at her. With that tight black dress she looked totally stunning! And also her hair was perfect; so elegant, but still naturally!

" Jane? Earth to Jane!? Are you dreaming? " Lisbon said grinning.

" S-Sorry, the traffic was too much… " He couldn't stop starring at her. " You look so beautiful! "

" Thanks… " She responded quietly and they all went to the entrance.

" We leave the normal bet out. No chance for Jane not to kiss her. Rigsby whispered to Cho " It's too obvious this time."

When they came into the park, they were speechless. Everywhere were lights, flowers and decoration. " Wow! Hopefully here is enough food… Then it's the most beautiful place on earth! " Rigsby sighted.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes and pulled him behind her " See you soon. " She shouted.

" I'm leaving as well. " Cho said and went away.

" Oh, how can they do that to us? " Lisbon grumbled.

" C'mon they wanna have fun! " Jane smiled.

Lisbon just turned around and stepped away, Jane following.

" Why do you follow me? " She sighted.

" Why shouldn't I follow you? " He responded happily. " You are angry that the others left us alone and now you are doing the same with me. That's not nice! What should I do here alone? And I guess you've nothing to do as well. "

" Ok… You're right. Then let's do something together. " She said and was happy that he wanted to do something with her and that she could spent time with him.

So they started walking around. Soon they found some nice activities and had fun together until a guy on the stage announced a contest. " I'll pick some women out of the crowd now. Then you have the choice who will be the queen of the evening! On my left is a table where you can vote. "

" Let's watch that! It'll be funny! " Lisbon laughed. The guy had started bringing women onto the stage.

" They are all so ugly! " Jane smiled. Suddenly this guy came to Lisbon and pulled her behind him towards the stage. " Hey! You can't do that! If you don't let me go now, I'll arrest you! " She hissed.

" Oh, she didn't mean that! Everything's fine, go on! " Jane followed them on the way to the stage.

" Jane!? " Lisbon yelled.

" C'mon Tess! That's only for fun! Do it for me! "

" I won't win anyway! "

" Oh, you don't have to win! You're already the queen of my world, that's enough. " He whispered into her ear before the guy pulled her onto the stage. Shocked she looked at Jane, but he only smiled and disappeared in the crowd in front of the stage. Except her were 4 other women standing on the stage, all with long wavy hair and a perfect acted smile.

" So, what's your name? " The guy asked and everybody was watching only her.

" Teresa Lisbon " She answered shyly. The other women's names were Marly, Sophie, Jessica and Anne.

" So now you've the choice! Who do you think should be the queen of the evening? And to help you, I'll ask each one a personal question. We'll start with Anne; What is your happiest memory? " He went on like this with Sophie, Jessica and Marly until it was Lisbon's turn.

" Teresa; What did your boyfriend say before you came onto the stage? "

Lisbon sighted inwardly. Why not acting on that? " Well; he said that I don't have to win, cause I'm already the queen of his world. " She couldn't believe that she had really said that!

A loud 'aawww' went through the crowd. Also Van Pelt sighted. They just came back and had met Cho.

" Look! Lisbon's on the stage! I'm sure she's talking about Jane! "

" Maybe… " Rigsby laughed.

The guy on the stage started talking again " So, now please vote for one of our lovely ladies! "

About 20 minutes of waiting later, everybody ,who wanted to, had voted.

" So… I've the results here! Let's start with the last one. I'm really sorry for…

…Jessica. 5% of the people have voted for you.

Next one who is out is… …Sophie. 15% voted for you. Now we've 3 more ladies here! And I can tell, a lot of people have voted for the first! But now on place 3 is…

…Marly! So now we'll see who the winner is; Anne or Teresa.

With 40% of the people's votes wins… … Teresa! Congrats from me and my team! "

Many people applauded or yelled, but Lisbon couldn't hear them. She had found Jane in the middle of the crowd and couldn't stop starring at him. He starred back with a sight smile playing on his lips. Suddenly she realized that it was totally quiet and everybody was looking at her. " What's up? " She asked and the place was filled with laughter.

" I asked you if you want to say something…" The guy in front of her grinned.

" Oh, I only can say thanks to everybody…" She said quietly.

Everybody applauded again and the guy placed a crown on her head. She blushed lightly and hoped that she could leave the stage soon. Obviously her whish was heard, because the guy signed them that they could leave the stage again.

" Have a nice evening everybody! " The guy shouted and jumped from the stage.

Lisbon tried to find Jane, Van Pelt or somebody she knew, but they weren't to find.

Suddenly she had the feeling to be a price, everybody around her wanted to have , because

many people yelled at her or touched her. Some were very aggressive and there were too

many people to arrest them all. Totally desperate she started shouting. " Jane? JANE?! "

She was caught in the middle of many people and they came closer every second. There was no way of getting out. With only one or two of them she wouldn't have had a problem, but there were nearly 50 of them everywhere! " Jane! JANE! " She screamed panicking.

Suddenly someone caught her and pulled her out of the crowd.

" I'm so sorry Teresa… " Jane whispered and hugged her tightly.

" No need to be sorry. Thank you for rescuing me… " She whispered back.

It was already dark and only the lanterns everywhere lighted up the park.

" Maybe we should hide you better, before they eat you! " He smiled.

" I'm open for suggestions here! " She answered grinning.

" Come with me! " He ordered and headed away, Lisbon following.

" Where are we going? " She asked curiously.

" We're not going to miss the best part of the evening! " He answered.

Soon they arrived at a tall tree. " We are going to sit on this tree! " He laughed.

" Are you kidding? " Lisbon asked quickly.

" No I'm not. You've a beautiful view into the sky from up there! "

" Ok, but how will you get up there? " Lisbon smiled.

" How will you get up there? " Jane responded.

To answer, she started climbing up. " See? That's easy! "

When she was up there, he started following her. Soon they realized that there was not much room for two people so Lisbon sat half on Jane's lap.

Suddenly the lights went out and the guy on the stage began to talk again " Ready for the great ending of our festival; the big firework? " He shouted. People yelled and applauded to answer. " So then let's start! " He said and instantly the firework started.

Jane and Lisbon had a great view from their seat in the tree and as the music began to play, he reached for her hand. " Nice up here, isn't it? "

" Yea… " She answered dreamily and they continued watching the firework.

" Teresa? " Jane said after some time.

" Yes? " She answered still watching the firework.

He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to him.

" I love you. " He breathed and gave her a short kiss.

Instantly she forgot he firework and only starred into his eyes. " I love you too…" She whispered before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and full of love.

Around midnight the firework stopped, but they didn't notice.

They had their own, never ending, firework, staying in their heads forever.


End file.
